


Spring Winnings

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Frey wants to recount the votes at the annual spring Harvest Festival - until Vishnal indirectly convinces her otherwise.
Relationships: Frey/Vishnal (Rune Factory)
Kudos: 10





	Spring Winnings

Frey showed off her prized green crystal flower with gusto. She charmed the crowd with a wink and a smile, teasing some of the audience, bragging about her agriculture prowess. She eagerly anticipated the final results.

Margaret won third place and Frey nodded, though she thought Margaret should’ve gotten extra points for managing to keep the potato away from Porcolino’s greedy hunger.

Vishnal received second place and Frey cheered the loudest. Her head was full of dreams of grandeur. It would be a rare day for a princess and her beloved butler to walk away with prizes.

The first place winner’s name was shouted, “Amber!” and Frey was jolted from the dream.

Her cheeks puffed out in a petty jealousy. An irritated feeling climbed up her ribs. There was no way Amber could’ve won with just that turnip.

“It was a basic vegetable that even a person with death thumbs instead of green could grow!” Frey thought hotly, her expression out of place with the audience’s cheering.

Frey thought of all the Formula C she had bought – Amber must’ve used that money to buy an ultra rare turnip that brought people under a thrall.

She watched Amber happily accept the prize. There could’ve been a huge bias for cuteness in the crowd. A cute girl showing off a cute vegetable was a shower of cuteness, Frey reasoned.

Frey eyed the cuteness connoisseur, Arthur, and knew a prince would have leverage in judging.

“Recount the votes!” she shouted internally.

As Frey looked around, accusation in her eyes, she caught sight of Vishnal.

He was beaming, everyone congratulating him on second place, and it was the sort of attention he normally didn’t get at competitive festivals.

And, Frey conceded, all of the competitors worked hard for this festival. With the jealousy cleared away she remembered Amber taking care of that turnip whenever she entered the flower shop. Frey decided instead to think of how Vishnal took care of plants.

The rotating job of watering the castle plants. Watching him trim his chosen festival plant as Frey waited for the hour to turn to their date. Acknowledging that the clay planter was safe in his otherwise clumsy hands.

Frey was lost in the memory of Vishnal singing to the plant, and thought then and now, “You could sing to me whenever you want.”

“Princess!”

Once again Frey was jolted out of a dream. Her “Congratulations!” was wobbly, a remnant of being shocked out of a day dream.

“Thank you, princess – Oh my,” Vishnal said. “How rude of me! I’m sorry you lost, please don’t cry!”

“Huh, no, look.” She grasped one of his hands and put it to her dry cheek. “Look, no tears!”

He tilted his head away, a faint redness in his cheeks and Frey merely dropped the hand down and didn’t let go.

“Vishnal, let’s go celebrate. I want to see what kind of meals everyone will make with their vegetables!”

“Yes – but, you’re not sad, are you, princess?”

“Not sad at all,” Frey said. She lead the way to Porcolino’s restaurant.

She thought of her prize of one cooking bread and remembered a festival she undoubtedly excelled at and always won.

“I have the cooking festival,” Frey said. “Though on that one I’ll have to console you for losing!”

“What? Princess, how mean!” Vishnal exclaimed.

“Just teasing, sorry!”

Frey squeezed his hand, kissed his cheek to prove she was just teasing, and the conversation turned to the best ways to show off vegetables and flowers.

Frey thought that when Vishnal was by her side she was always a winner.

**Author's Note:**

> I had slowly gotten annoyed that every time you win a festival it gets upgraded to be harder the next year, and reset a couple of times to use different vegetables/flowers to get first place. Even though the winners (aside from first) are random, on my one of my attempts Vishnal got second place and I was like, "Aw. Eh, there are other festivals to win," and stopped resetting for that festival.


End file.
